My sister is a Malaysian!
by Sachiyuki
Summary: Germany witnessed a happy family after the match from the Fifa World Cup 2014. He doesn't expect the happily family will soon meet their death. Germany adopted the only daughter who survived from the death reaper as his sister. A sister who came from the multicultural country Malaysia. Germany X Child!OC X Prussia(I forgot to put him in) , or maybe some Hetalia X Child!OC?
1. Prolouge

**This is my first Hetalia fanfic. I'm actually writing a fanfic in KHR, but then I got an idea after watching the Fifa world cup 2014. So I decided to write it out. And Congratulations to Germany who won the 2014 World Cup.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

The Fifa World Cup had come to an end; Germany had won the final match with Argentina and became the winner of the world cup. Germany, or better to be known by his human name Ludwig Beilschmidt, cheered in victory with his teammates. His brother, Prussia, or Gilbert Beilschmidt tackled him to a bear hug and joined in the cheer.

"Vell done, West!" The albino shouted happily. Ludwig pushed his brother away as the albino had hugged him rather tightly. He then walked to the locker room with his teammates.

**~Time skip~**

Fans were waitingfor the German soccer players outside the stadium. When they showed up, the whole road was a chaos with exciting shouts from the German fans. Ludwig was a little shocked from the amount of people and he slightly backed away. He noticed his brother was doing the same thing.

"Woah, the fans scared me." Gilbert laughed half-heartily.

Ludwig sighed, thinking of another way to get out from the fans when there was a sudden tug on his sleeve. The German turned and saw a girl with light chocolate hair and golden-brown eyes. She smiled at him and pulled out a shirt from a plastic bag. It was a German sports clothe. Ludwig looked at the little girl in confuse. She then took out a black marker pen, pulled off the cap and handed it to him. Then, she pointed to the white sports clothe. Ludwig realized what she was trying to tell him.

"You vant me to sign?" He asked. The little girl nodded happily.

Ludwig signed his name on the shirt and gave back the marker back to the little girl. The little girl looked excited after seeing Ludwig's sign on the shirt. She bowed a little and ran off. Ludwig watched the little girl ran to a man and a woman. She gave the signed shirt to the man. He looked delighted and picked up the little girl happily. The woman smiled at them. Then, the three of them leave the stadium. Ludwig presumed they were a family and smiled a little. Gilbert noticed this.

"Hey, vhat are you smiling at West?" The albino grinned and elbowed his brother.

"Nothing." Ludwig said. But the albino did not buy it and kept bugging his brother. Ludwig glared at him but the albino just laughed.

Then, a security informed them that there was another way to get to their car. Ludwig and Gilbert followed the security and got to their car safely. Gilbert hopped onto the driver's seat.

"I'll drive." He said with a grin.

Ludwig had no choice but to let his brother drive. Gilbert started the engine and they left the stadium.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Gilbert was driving, he kept talking to his brother about the match he had with Argentina and other countries. His phone suddenly rang and Gilbert answered it. Ludwig was thankful to those whoever called his brother as he had enough with his brother's talking.

Suddenly, Gilbert applied brake and the car brought in a halt. Ludwig nearly stumbled forward. He glared at his brother and scolded, "Vhat are you doing? Bruder!"

Gilbert ignored his brother. His eyes were widened in fear as he stammered, "H-Hungary is what?!"


	2. The accident

**mimi-chan and aliling-chan: 1) Yes, Malaysia will be in it. I'm still thinking whether I should make it a girl or boy. 2) About the pairings…Mostly Hungary X Austria as that was the only pairing I can think of. 3) I'll try updating ASAP, because I'm not the only one using the computer, but my sister too, and there's only one computer in my house, so we are ALWAYS fighting for it.**

* * *

**~At some random hospital~**

Austria, or Roderich Edelstein, was standing at some corner outside the ICU. He was greeted by a loud voice and then a harsh shaking by Gilbert on his shoulders.

"Vhere is Hungary?! How in zhe world she gets into an accident?! Aren't you with her?!" The albino shouted. Ludwig was trying to calm his brother down.

Before Roderich can explained, Hungary, a.k.a Elizabeta Hedervary, hit Gilbert on his head with her frypan.

"What in the world are you talking about?! I'm not the one in the accident you idiot!" The Hungarian shouted.

"You aren't?! Then who is it?" Gilbert calmed down a little after seeing Elizabeta was fine.

"We were driving back to our home when we met the accident. It was a family of three. The parents were in the ICU, while the daughter…"

Roderich stopped at his words when he noticed the surgery doctor came out from the ICU. The doctor looked at him and shook his head.

"They can't make it." He said.

There was a sad atmosphere before Ludwig spoke, "Vhat happened to zhe girl?"

"She's saved. Her mother protected her before the crash. Unfortunately..." Roderich continued from where he stopped, but was again interrupted by the shouts of a nurse.

"What happened?" Elizabeta asked the nurse who was desperately searching for something.

"The girl from the accident disappeared! I was going to check on her and I found out she wasn't in bed!" The nurse said anxiously.

The countries offered to help the nurse and they split up to search for the missing girl.

**~With Germany~**

The German had reached at a small garden in the hospital. He started to search for the girl. He suddenly heard a singing voice. A quite childish, but melodious and enchanting; refreshing as the warm summer's breeze.

Ludwig followed the melody, and spotted a girl with light chocolate hair with her back facing him. She had the voice of an angle, maybe even better. However, this was one unfortunate angle, as she was sitting on a wheelchair. Ludwig waited for her to finish her song and then he approached her.

The girl, sensing someone was behind her quickly turned her wheelchair around. Ludwig was quite surprised when he saw that familiar face.

"Aren't you zhe one vho asked me to sign your shirt?" He said.

The girl was surprised too when she found out who the stranger was, "You were the one at the stadium…"

Ludwig nodded, "Ja, Come now, let's go back inside. Everyone vas vorried about you." Ludwig said as he slowly approached the girl. The girl quickly backed away from the German.

"I don't want to go back! _Pak_ and _Mak_ are not here anymore! I'm all alone now." The girl cried.

Ludwig started to panic. He did not know how to comfort a girl, and the little girl in front of him. He slowly stepped forward and awkwardly patted her back.

"Don't…Don't cry, I'm sure your parents vill vatch over you in heaven." He said. The girl turned her head to him and asked with teary eyes, "Really?"

"Yes. Zhey vill be so sad if zhey see zheir _tochter_ crying. You don't vant your _mutti_ and _vati_ be sad, right?" Ludwig said, a little relieved when he saw her stopped crying. The girl wiped away her tears and looked up in determination with her small fist clenched.

"I don't want to let Pak and Mak sad. I need to be brave." She said determined.

Ludwig smiled at her and patted her head, "Good girl." He said.

The girl turned the wheelchair around until she faced him. She looked up to the tall man in front of her and smiled, "_Terima kasih, Abang_, for cheering me up." She said.

_Hm? An accent I've never heard of…_Ludwig thought. He then proceeded to push the wheelchair inside the building. The girl turned her head back to the German who was pushing her wheelchair and asked, "What is your name, Abang?"

"I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt, and you?"

"Miki."

"You're Japanese?" Ludwig asked in surprise. He then noticed her face was a lot like other Asian countries.

"No. I'm Malaysian." Miki said as she smiled.

"Malaysia? But your name…"

"*My parents worked in Japan when they had me. Hence, they thought of a Japanese name for me. My full name is Miki Wu Xue Li."

"A Chinese name? But you're a Malaysian…" Ludwig was getting more confused.

"Malaysia is a multicultural country, but there were three main races in the country: Malay, Chinese, and India. I'm just happened to be the middle one." Miki explained.

"I see…" Ludwig nodded at her explanation thoughtfully. Then he asked, "Zhen vhy did you and your family come to Brazil?"

"Pak's boss won tickets to watch the Fifa World Cup in Brazil. But he can't come because he needs to attend his son's graduation ceremony in England. So he gave the tickets to Pak, who is a big fan of the Germany's soccer team. And here we are!" Miki said happily, but then it was replaced by sorrows.

"But then, when we attempted to go back to our hotel, we saw a car speeding towards us. The car driver seems to be drunk as the car was sliding side to side. Pak tried to move but still in vain. Then our car crashed and Mak…She protected me from being cut by the shattering glass and…and…"

Miki once again broke into tears as the thoughts of her parents dying right in front of her eyes came to her. Ludwig felt sorry for her, and angry at the drunk driver. If he finds out who that driver is, he'll definitely make him pay.

Ludwig looked back to Miki who was still crying. He knelt down until their eye level was the same and hugged her. He patted her back, comforting her in a soothing voice, "It's okay…It's okay…"

"But…What should I do? I'm all alone, in this foreign country." Miki sobbed as she wrapped her arms around the German's neck.

Ludwig thought for a moment before he released Miki. He patted her head and had the most warming eyes and the most warming smile on his face.

"Miki…Do you vant to be in our family?" He asked. Miki looked at him in confusion.

"Do you vant to come with me, and stay in my family?" Ludwig said again, with a clearer detail.

The girl's eyes widened and she smiled. She hugged Ludwig ad nuzzled her head into his belly and said happily, "Yes, Abang Ludwig. I want to be your family."

Ludwig chuckled as he bent down and hugged back the little girl.

"_Ordnung, schwester_."

* * *

_**Yeah~Done. I wonder if I get Germany's accent right…**_

_***Miki's family background is based on my sister's friend, Michi. Her family worked in Japan when they had her and they used a Japanese name for her.**_

_**Translation:**_

_**Pak=Dad**_

_**Mak=Mom**_

_**Tochter=Daughter (German)**_

_**Mutti=Mother (German)**_

_**Vati=Father (German)**_

_**Terima kasih, Abang=Thank you, big brother**_

_**Ordnung, schweste=Alright, sister (German)**_


	3. Little sister

**Mimi-chan and aliling-chan: Thank you for the suggestion, I'll think about it. ^^**

Gilbert hid behind a tree as he watched his brother and Miki, the missing little girl. He grew fond of the little girl when he set eyes on her. If anyone was wondering why the albino had got into the situation like this…

_**~Flashback~ **_

_A certain albino was looking for a missing girl and he somehow arrived at the small garden. He heard a singing voice and went to the direction of the voice. He saw a little girl, with light chocolate hair and the voice of an angel. _

_He was too distracted by her singing and didn't notice there was someone else I the garden beside him. When the singing stopped, he attempted to go forward when a figure was quicker than him and he stepped back. He saw his German brother. The little girl quickly turned her wheelchair around when she heard some sound. Gilbert saw both his brother's and the little girl's face was full of surprise._

"_Aren't you zhe one vho asked me to sign your shirt?" The German brother asked._

_**So you have a little fan eh? **__Gilbert grinned as he thought._

"_You were the one in the stadium…"_

"_Ja, come now, let's go back inside, everyone vas vorried about you."_

"_I don't want to go back! Pak and Mak are not here anymore! I'm all alone now!" _

_Gilbert felt sorry for the little girl. Her parents had died and she was alone… Then, the girl cried. _

_Gilbert held back his laughter when he watched his brother trying to comfort the little girl. The German said some words and the little girl stopped crying. She turned her wheelchair around until she faced him and thanked him in a foreign word._

_**Oh? A girl from a foreign country? **__Gilbert grinned. He continued to hide and watched the two talking._

_**~End of flashback~**_

Gilbert watched as Ludwig offered Miki to become their family. The albino nodded quickly behind the tree. He so wanted her to become their little sister. Miki looked surprised for a second, but then she smiled and hugged Ludwig. She accepted his offer.

"YES! I have a little sister!" Gilbert shouted happily from his hiding spot. He then realized he had done a stupid thing. He turned back and saw his brother glaring at him, while Miki hid behind the German.

"Bruder, how long have you heard us?" The German growled.

"When…schwester started singing?" The Prussian said nervously.

"Zhat's means you heard us from zhe beginning right?" Ludwig glared while his brother laughed half-heartily.

"Abang Ludwig, who is that?" Miki asked Ludwig as she peeked from behind the tall German.

"Zhis is my bruder, Gilbert; he's your brother too." Ludwig sighed and introduced the Prussian.

"Yo, schwester, I'm the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!" Gilbert smiled cheekily at Miki, but the latter just glanced at him and hid behind Ludwig again. This made Gilbert heartbroken.

"Vhat's vrong, schwester?! You don't like me being your big brother?!"The albino asked in a shouting way as he dashed forward and held Miki's hands with tears rolling down dramatically. Miki was shocked by the albino sudden actions and she quickly shook her head.

"Zhen vhat is it?!" The albino shouted again. Miki slightly winced from the albino's grip holding her hands, but pretended it doesn't hurt.

"It's because you're weird…" The little girl muttered. Gilbert can't hear what she said, but Ludwig heard. The German smirked.

"Vhat?" Gilbert asked in confuse. Miki doesn't want to hurt his feelings so she said, "It…It's because you're too loud…"

The albino blinked and then he said nervously while scratching his cheek, feeling rather embarrassed, "Oh, is zhat so? Sorry, schwester."

Ludwig smirked and patted Miki's head, "You're a very kind girl, Miki." He said.

Miki knew what he was referring to because she saw him smiled when she said Gilbert is weird. She slightly nodded with a blush.

"I know, West. Schwester is a kind and cute girl." Gilbert smiled and ruffled Miki's hair. Obviously he didn't get what Ludwig was talking about.

Miki giggled at Gilbert bluntness while Ludwig just sighed. They were interrupted by some shouts. Elizabeta came running towards them with Roderich and the nurse.

"Miki! There you are! What are you doing out here?" The nurse said angrily. She took hold of the handle of the wheelchair and proceeded to push her inside the building, "Come now, let's go back inside."

"NOO!" With a strong turn, Miki broke herself from the nurse and pushed her wheelchair back to Ludwig's side. She hugged the German as soon she went back to him.

"I want to be with Abang…"She said. Tears rolling down her cheeks as she sobbed.

The nurse attempted to say something but Ludwig stopped her.

"I'll take care of her." He said.

The nurse looked at Ludwig for a while and then she shrugged her shoulders and left. As soon she had, Ludwig crouched down until his eye level was the same as Miki. He wiped away her tears with a finger.

"Miki, it's alright now. Do you remember vhat I tell you? Do you vant to make vatti and mutti sad?" He said in a soothing voice. Miki shook her head and wiped off the tears herself. She was still sobbing though.

Ludwig smiled and patted her head, "Good girl." He said.

Elizabeta and Roderich, who did not understand the situation, asked Gilbert.

"Hey, what happened? Why is the little girl so attached to Ludwig?" The Hungarian woman asked.

"Kesesesese~ let's just say ve have a little sister now." The albino grinned.

Elizabeta gave him a 'Are you serious?' look and walked towards the German and Miki. She gave the little girl a friendly smile.

"Hi, my name's Elizabeta. If that pervert," pointing at Gilbert, "did anything to you, remember to tell me, okay? I'll punish him for you."

The Hungarian woman said as she rolled up her sleeves and taking out her frying pan, preparing to hit Gilbert anytime.

"Hey! I'm not going to do anything to schwester!" Gilbert shouted with a face flushed.

"You seem you're going to." Roderich said calmly, earning a glare from Gilbert.

The Austrian noticed Miki kept staring at him so he introduced himself, "I'm Roderich. Nice to meet you." He said, reaching out his hand for a handshake.

Miki looked at Ludwig who nodded and timidly reached out hers. She shook hands with Roderich, not forgetting to introduce herself, "I'm Miki. Nice to meet you too."

"Oh? You're Japanese?" Roderich raised a brow upon hearing her name.

Before Miki can say anything, Ludwig said for her, "She's Malaysian."

"I thought Malaysia is Muslim, like Turkey." Elizabeta said with her arms crossed.

"Malaysia is a multicultural country with 3 main races; Miki is one of the 3 races." Ludwig explained briefly. Elizabeta nodded thoughtfully after hearing Ludwig's explanation.

"So ve have a Malaysian sister? West." Gilbert said happily.

"I remember Malaysia was conquered by England…" Roderich said.

"Yes, we are. Encik Roderich, you know about our history?" Miki asked the Austrian.

"A few." Roderich answered, and then he turned to Miki, "What does 'Encik' means?"

"It means 'mister', in Malay." Miki answered with a smile. Roderich nodded thoughtfully.

"Hey, didn't you guys felt cold standing outside for a long time?" Gilbert said as he crossed his arms. He was disappointed when everyone ignored him and started talking about Miki's country.

Miki slightly shivered when a gust of cold wind blew. Ludwig noticed this and put his jacket on her. Miki smiled at him.

"Gilbert's right, let's go inside." Elizabeta said as she pushed Miki's wheelchair inside the building.

The Hungarian continued asking about the little girl's country when they were inside, and Miki answered all her questions proudly, proud of her country. The three men went inside after them.

"You're really going to take her as your sister?" Roderich asked.

"Of course! Miki is cute, right? Her parents died and she's all alone. It's fine ve zake her as our sister." Gilbert grinned.

"We don't know if she had other relatives in Malaysia yet." Roderich said.

"Nah~ I'm sure zhey von't mind, right West?" Gilbert said with a grin and wrapped an arm around his brother's neck. Ludwig pushed his brother off and frowned.

"Roderich's right. Vhat if Miki had other relatives in Malaysia?" The German said.

"But, she said she's alone, right? Zhat means she doesn't have other relatives besides her parents." Gilbert said with both arms behind his head.

"Still, it's better we asked her." Roderich said as he glanced at the two females. Elizabeta bought a packet of juice for both her and Miki. The two females were drinking the juice happily.

Miki was happened to turn her head around and she saw the three males. She waved at them.

"Abang Ludwig! Abang Gilbert! Encik Roderich! This juice bought by Cik Elizabeta is good!" The little girl said happily. Gilbert smiled and ruffled her hair, but on the other hand, Ludwig was frowning.

"Miki, do you have other relatives back in Malaysia?" He asked in a serious voice.

Maybe Ludwig's serious face was scary, Miki hid behind Gilbert, scared. Gilbert frowned and he automatically pulled the little girl even closer to him.

"West, you scared her." He said.

"I'm just trying to make sure if she has other relatives." Ludwig sighed when he saw Miki was scared.

"I-I don't think so…My grandmother died last year and my other relatives don't seem to be care for me. They didn't help with my grandmother's funeral." Miki said, peeking a little from behind Gilbert.

"See? I've told you!" Gilbert grinned in victory.

Ludwig looked at his brother and sighed, "Fine, ve'll take her." Gilbert cheered and he lifted Miki up from the wheelchair. The little girl squealed in fear but she quickly overcome the fear and started laughing.

"Tinggi lagi, Abang!" She said.

"? Vhat's zhat supposed to mean?" Gilbert asked in curious.

"It's means 'higher, big brother!' Higher!" Miki giggled.

"S-She called me big brother…" Gilbert was touched. He lifted Miki even higher and laughed along, "Kesesesese~ sure thing schwester!"

"Bruder! Put her down! You're going to drop her!" Ludwig shouted and snatched Miki away. The albino pouted.

Ludwig put Miki back to her wheelchair and patted her head.

"We're going to help you go through the discharge formalities, wait here with Roderich and Elizabeta, okay?" Ludwig said. Miki smiled and nodded. The German smiled back a little and he left with Gilbert.

"They'll make a good brother for you." Elizabeta whispered to her and smiled. Miki looked at her and then at Roderich.

"Cik Elizabeta, are you married to Encik Roderich?" She asked.

The Hungarian woman's face was flushed while the Austrian coughed. There was also some faint blush on his face.

"O-O-O-Of course not! Why would you say that? But come to think of it, children these days sure are sweet talkers~" Elizabeta said dreamily with a red face as she spun around. Roderich sweat dropped.

Miki stared at Elizabeta in curious. Then she looked at her brothers who had just finished with the discharge formalities and were coming towards them. Gilbert stopped and flirted with a beautiful nurse while Ludwig was shouting at him again. Miki giggled as she thought,

_Pak, Mak, I have a new family now. So don't worry, I'll be fine. _


	4. Her new home

After Miki had discharged from the hospital, the German brothers took her back to their house. Elizabeta and Roderich bid goodbye to Miki and the two left.

"…Cik Elizabeta and Encik Roderich are married, right?" Seeing the two had left, Miki turned to Gilbert and asked.

The albino, who was drinking water immediately spit out the water and started coughing.

"Abang Gilbert? Are you alright?" Miki pushed the wheelchair beside Gilbert and patted his back, trying to make him feel better.

"Kesesese~ I'm fine schwester. But vhat did you say just now?" Gilbert laughed nervously as he wiped off the water dripping from his mouth.

"I say if Cik Elizabeta and Encik Roderich are married." Miki repeated her question again, which earned a loud "NO!" from the albino.

"Vho vould vant to marry zhat female Tarzan?!" Gilbert shouted. Miki thought for a while and came up with an answer, "Encik Roderich." She said.

"Bruder, you're lucky zhat Elizabeta is not here. I von't be helping you if she finds out what you call her." Ludwig said as he lifted Miki up bridal style and gently put her into the car. Then, he folded the wheelchair and put it inside the car trunk.

The albino sweated nervously when the thought of a certain angry Hungarian creep his mind. He quickly brushed it off and attempted to hop onto the driver seat, but was stopped by Ludwig.

"Zhis time, I drive." The German said.

"Aw you're no fun, West." Gilbert pouted.

"Do you zhink I will let you drive vhen zhere's a chance zhat you'll get us into another accident? Remember zhat schwester is here too." Ludwig scolded, knowing his brother will drive recklessly.

Upon hearing the word 'accident', Miki's face became pale and she started trembling in fear. Ludwig noticed this and pointed her to Gilbert, "See? Schwester is scared." He said.

Gilbert then saw Miki shaking and he got into the back seat, beside Miki. He pulled her to him and the little girl hugged the albino. Gilbert wrapped an arm around the small body.

"Zhere…It's alright. I'm not driving, okay?" Gilbert said in a soothing voice. Miki slowly nodded and soon relaxed in Gilbert's arm. The albino nodded to his brother, and Ludwig got into the driver seat and started driving.

The drive was a silent one. Normally, Gilbert will start talking non-stop but this time he didn't. Ludwig glanced at his brother through the rear-view mirror to see what made his brother quite. He saw Gilbert smiling lovingly as he brushed Miki's hair. The little girl had fallen asleep.

Her head was on Gilbert's lap and she was hugging a teddy bear, given by Elizabeta before they left. Her bangs slightly covered her eyes and Gilbert's fingers were playing with some strands of her light chocolate hair. She seems so peaceful. Ludwig smiled and turned his sight back to the road.

**~Time skip~ **

The German's car stopped outside a mansion. Ludwig pressed a button on a remote and the large iron gate automatically and slowly opened. The car was drove in and parked in the garage. At the same time, Miki was woken up by the loud noise of the automated gate closing. She sat up from Gilbert's lap and rubbed her eyes. Her arms still hugging the teddy bear.

_Cute!_ Gilbert shouted in his mind. Miki looked around her surroundings vaguely; her eyes were half-opened.

"Mana ini…" She asked sleepily.

Gilbert presumed she was asking him where they are, because the little girl kept turning her head around at the unfamiliar place.

"Zhis is our home, schwester." The Prussian smiled. He lifted her up after he got out of the car and carried her with an arm; the other helped his brother to unfold the wheelchair. When the wheelchair was ready, he put Miki down on the wheelchair. The little girl rubbed her eyes, still feeling sleepy.

"Still sleepy?" Ludwig asked. Miki nodded her head, "I kept having bad dreams…" She said.

"Aw~ Poor zhing, don't vorry, your AWESOME bruder Gilbert vill make zhose scary dreams away!" Gilbert said as he pushed the wheelchair inside the mansion, fast. Miki screamed as the albino was too fast; Ludwig shouted from behind, telling his brother to slow down.

**~Ludwig's P.O.V~ **

I shouted at my brother to tell him to slow down when I saw Miki was scared. I guess after her parents died, she had a great fright and doesn't like anything that is fast. I heard Miki's scream became cry and I quickly went inside. Brother was trying to comfort Miki who was crying.

"Uuu…_Dahsyatnya_…" Miki cried as she said in her language. I sighed and took her away from brother. She wrapped her arms around my neck and continued to sob. I patted her back and comforted her.

"Zhere…" I soothed, and glared at my brother.

"She doesn't like anything zhat is fast, now you scared her." I scolded.

Brother looked at me in an apologetic way, then he walked up to me and took Miki away from my arms. He cradled her in his arms and muttered soft words in our language. Miki stopped crying, but her eyes were still red.

"Sorry, did I scare you schwester?" Brother asked.

"A little…" Miki said. She clutched on his shirt. Brother continued to soothe her.

I pushed the wheelchair to their side and brother put her down on the wheelchair. She hugged the teddy bear beside her. I patted her head. There was some silence, which was, kind of awkward.

"Vell, I'll be taking schwester to her room!" Brother was the first to break the silence and he pushed the wheelchair towards the staircase.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, "Bruder…" I called.

"Ve haven't prepared Miki's room yet."

**~Normal P.O.V~**

Gilbert stopped at his tracks and turned back to his brother.

"Ve haven't?" He blinked and asked.

"Ja." Ludwig said, "Ve just adopted her from zhe hospital, remember?"

"Oh."

Miki looked at Gilbert, who was thinking. Then, there was a big grin on the albino face and he announced his plan loudly, "Zhen, schwester can stay in my room!"

"Vhat?" The German brother sweat dropped.

"Miki vill stay in my room until her room vas done, sounds good, right?" Gilbert said proudly, satisfied with his plan.

Ludwig had a stoic face as he spoke, "Bruder, I don't zhink zhat's a good idea…"

"Sure it is! Zhe awesome me always have the great idea in zhe world!" Gilbert laughed.

"Yeah, great ideas, and giving me a headache every time…" Ludwig looked away and muttered.

"Vhat are you saying, West?"

"Nothing."

Miki pushed her wheelchair towards Ludwig and tugged on his sleeves, the German turned his head to her.

"I don't mind, Abang Ludwig. I can stay in Abang Gilbert's room first." The little girl said.

Ludwig looked at her and sighed when Gilbert cheered in victory. The albino picked Miki up and carried her back to his room happily. Ludwig watched them went up the stairs.

"I better make Miki's room quick before zhat idiot bruder do anything stupid." The German murmured.

**~With Gilbert~ **

"And here's zhe awesome Gilbert's room!" The Prussian shouted as he slammed the door opened. Miki had an unreadable expression on her face when she saw the messy room.

_I regret…_She thought as she looked away from the room. She wanted to leave but she was carried by the albino and even if she freed herself, she can't move without the wheelchair. Miki can only accept her fate and sighed as Gilbert walked in the room. The albino cleared away the magazines on his bed and Miki saw that most of the cover was naked women. She slightly frowned.

_I really regret now…_Miki sighed again. She watched as Gilbert continued to clean his messy room. She slightly bounced on the king size bed. Soft and fluffy, and quite elastic. Miki grinned and continued to bounce higher on the bed.

Gilbert heard her giggles and he turned his head to see Miki having fun bouncing on his bed. He smiled. He put the magazines on a shelf and walked towards the bed. He sat on the bed, watching Miki bouncing up and down.

"Kesesese…Having fun schwester?" He laughed.

Miki nodded happily, "It will be more fun if I can jump with my legs." She said, a little sadness in her tone.

Gilbert smiled and ruffled her hair when she stopped bouncing. Miki looked up to him and smiled back. She knew he was comforting her.

"Are you hungry? Let's go see vhat West is making today." Gilbert said and he stood up.

Miki nodded and stretched out her arms, as Gilbert lifted her up. The two went to the kitchen, to see that Ludwig had already finished making dinner. Miki saw some sausages poured with curry, but thought that they're not because they were much bigger than normal sausages. She pointed the food and asked Ludwig, "What's this, Abang?"

"Zhat's wurst. Never heard of it?" Ludwig answered. Miki shook her head.

"Zhen you better try some! Zhis is really good!" Gilbert said as he put a piece to her plate.

Miki looked at the 'sausages' for a while before putting the food into her mouth. The German brothers watched as she swallowed the food.

"Vell?" Gilbert asked anxiously.

Miki had a surprise expression before she smiled to them and said, "Sedapnya…"

"What's zhat supposed to mean?" Gibert asked even anxious.

"It means 'it's delicious'." Miki smiled. Ludwig gave a small smile and he put another German dish to her plate.

"Try zhis." He said. Miki ate it and she smiled happily at the taste of the food.

The German brothers kept giving Miki try all sorts of German food that night.

**~Time skip~**

After the dinner, Miki became sleepy so Gilbert took her to get change for bedtime. When they had done that, Miki laid on the king size bed. Gilbert kissed her on the forehead and smiled, "_Gute Nacht_, schwester." He said.

"_Selamat malam_, Abang Gilbert." Miki said back in her native language. She soon fell asleep, after she had said so.

…_That's quick. She must be tired._ Gilbert thought as he chuckled. He went down to the living room and saw his brother was talking to someone on the phone. When he got there, the German had finished talking.

"Is Miki asleep?" Ludwig asked his brother.

"Yeah, after she said 'good night'." Gilbert laughed softly.

Ludwig nodded, "She must be tired, after a whole day."

"Vho's zhat on zhe phone? Is it a girl?" Gilbert smirked, earning a glare from his brother.

"It's from England. He said to have a world meeting tomorrow at America's place." Ludwig said as he run his fingers through his slicked blonde hair.

"Eh~~Ve don't even get a rest after zhe Vorld Cup?" Gilbert pouted as he lay down onto the sofa. He noticed his brother was thinking something.

"Vhat's vrong, West?" He asked.

"I'm zhinking vhether ve should zake Miki vith us to the meeting." Ludwig answered.

Gilbert sat up and said, "Of course ve'll zake her zhere. Are you going to leave her here alone?"

"No. But zhe meeting isn't a place for a child. And zhe others…" Ludwig stopped at his words. He groaned after thinking about the other countries.

"I'm sure zhey vill be fine about it." Gilbert laughed.

"Zhat's not vhat I'm vorried about…" Ludwig muttered.

"Don't vorry, West. I'm sure everyone vill love our schwester." Gilbert winked and gave his brother a thumb up. Ludwig deadpanned.

…_And I said I'm not vorried about zhat…Is it going to be alright?_ Ludwig sighed as his brother kept assuring him everything was going to be fine.

…Or is it?

* * *

**Translation:**

**Dashyatnya: Scary**

**Gute Nacht: Good night (German)**

**Selamat malam: Good night **


	5. World meeting

**Hey guys, I'm very very very very very very sorry for the late update! Actually, I'm planning to update last Saturday but my father was at home… (Q****﹏Q****) ****So I can't update because my father will be extremely angry about me not studying but just typing fanfic…**

**Anyway, this is the new chapter!**

* * *

"Schwester…schwester, vake up."

Miki felt a big hand shaking at her shoulders, but being the lazy Malaysian, she flipped around and didn't wake up. She pulled the blanket over her head, hoping to cover the voice.

"Schwester, you need to vake up now, okay?"

The voice slightly chuckled and a force pulled the blanket down to reveal Miki's sleepy face. She sent the person a glare for waking her up. The person slightly freaked out when he saw the murderous aura surrounding Miki.

"Abang Gilbert, why are you waking me up? It's only 5 a.m.!" Miki pouted and attempted to sleep back, but the Prussian albino lifted her up and put her on her wheelchair before she can.

" Ve have a vorld meeting today, and ve need to get to the plane by 7." Gilbert said as he pushed the wheelchair out of the room.

"World meeting? _Apa tu_?" Miki asked, rubbing her eyes as she was half awake.

"Kesesese~you'll find out soon." Her brother grinned.

Miki slightly pouted for Gilbert not telling her about the world meeting. Suddenly, something neared the stairs caught her eyes. It was a wheelchair ramp. Miki was sure she didn't see a wheelchair ramp when she got to this house yesterday, so that's means…

Miki turned to Gilbert in excitement, the albino grinned,

"Bruder made zhis yesterday. He said zhat it will be easier for you."

Just as Gilbert finished his words, the main door was opened and in came a certain German who was sweating. He had just returned from his jog. Upon seeing her brother, Miki drove her wheelchair down the ramp in excitement.

"Abang Ludwig! _Terima kasih_!"

Because she was too excited, she drove her wheelchair down the ramp very fast, and we know what happens when you go fast on a downhill.

"KYAHH!"

Miki screamed when she couldn't stop the wheelchair from dashing towards the German. Ludwig freaked out but he didn't move away in fear that Miki will get hurt. So he caught the flying Miki and wheelchair when they bumped into him and fell.

"Ah! Abang Ludwig! _Minta maaf, minta maaf_!" Miki said worriedly as she looked up at the German.

Ludwig groaned and moved the heavy wheelchair on Miki away with Gilbert's help. Then he sat up holding Miki in his arms. The child cried.

"Abang Ludwig_, maafkan saya, maafkan saya_…" She sobbed. Ludwig stared at her and let out a sigh. Then he patted her head.

"I'm fine schwester, I'm not angry." He said. Miki looked up with teary eyes and asked, "You're not?"

"Ja, just be more careful next time." The German said as he put Miki back to the wheelchair. Miki nodded at Ludwig's words.

"Are you hungry schwester? Let your awesome bruder make you some awesome breakfast!" Gilbert laughed as he went into the kitchen. Ludwig sighed again while Miki giggled. Suddenly, she felt a big hand patting her head. She looked up to Ludwig.

"Vhen you're finished vith breakfast, go get changed quickly. Bruder told you vhere ve vill be going, right?" He said. Miki nodded.

"Good." The German smiled and pushed the wheelchair into the kitchen to see what Gilbert is up to.

**~Time skip to the airport (I'm too lazy to write what happened at homeXD) ~**

Miki was waiting with her brothers at the airport for their plane. She wore a plain white long sleeved blouse with a frilly collar and dark green long skirt. She looked around the busy German airport in curious. To be truth, she had never seen so many people at the airport compared to Malaysia's. *Planes were flying in the sky waiting for their turns to land. Miki fidgeted on her wheelchair.

"Vhat's vrong schwester?" Gilbert asked with concern when he saw his sister looked like she was scared of something.

"Ah, _tak ada apa-apa, abang_. I'm fine. Just…nervous." Miki said shyly.

"Vhat are you nervous about?" Ludwig asked.

Miki stared at him for a while before glancing away in embarrassment, "I…I'm afraid of heights…"

"Is zhat so? Vell, you don't need to vorry! Your AWESOME brother Gilbert vill protect you!" Gilbert said loudly as he stood up, a foot stepped on the bench they were sitting.

Everyone in the airport turned to the loud albino with curious eyes, wondering what the commotion was about. Ludwig, silently, and quickly took Miki away muttering, "I don't know him." The little girl giggled nervously.

Soon, the siblings' plane had arrived. Ludwig pushed Miki wheelchair to the waiting line, leaving Gilbert behind the crowd to keep boasting about himself. It was only a matter of time before the albino realized his brother and sister had gone. By the time he had, Miki and her German brother was now at the front line, getting ready to board the plane. The little girl can hear her Prussian brother shouting from behind,

"HEY! WEST, MIKI, VAIT UP!"

**~Inside the plane ~**

Since Miki's wheelchair was in the cargo, Ludwig had to carry her to their seats. The little girl can sense some unfriendly sights from the other passengers in the plane. Embarrassed, she buried her face into the German's chest. Ludwig noticed this and sent a glare to those unfriendly sights. The passengers were scared and they quickly turned away, pretending they didn't see anything.

Miki felt the sights were gone. She looked up to Ludwig, knowing he had done something. The German gave a warm smile and ruffled her hair.

"It's okay, ve vill protect you." He said.

Tears started to roll in Miki's eyes. She nodded and hid her face back to his chest, not wanting him to see her tears, "Terima kasih abang…_Terima kasih banyak-banyak_…" She murmured. Ludwig heard her thanks and smiled as he ruffled her hair again.

A loud voice boomed from outside the plane and Ludwig, knowing who it was felt irritated and he pretended not to hear despite the voice called for him.

"Vest! Hey! Where are you going?!" A certain albino shouted as he tried to get pass the other passengers who were queuing up to wait for their turn to board the plane. They sent him a glare, making the albino stopped shouting with an apologetic look on his face.

"Hahaha…" Miki laughed at her Prussian brother.

**~Time skip again~**

The flight was a long one, and Miki eventually slept along the flight. She felt someone shaking her, AGAIN. Irritated for being to wake up for the second time, she glared at the person, which turns out to be Gilbert, AGAIN.

"WOAHH! Schwester, you're okay?" Gilbert freaked out for the second time when he saw the murderous aura surrounding Miki. Her long bangs covered one of her eyes and with the dark aura surrounding her; she looked like 'someone' from a horror movie.

"Sorry to vake you up, but ve had arrived." Ludwig said as he stood up. When he turned his head to his sister, he nearly had a heart attack seeing a 'ghost'.

"…Miki, is zhat you?" The German asked cautiously. The little girl nodded and put away her long bangs to the side.

"Ve definitely need to do something vith your hair." Gilbert laughed half-heartily and using a rubber band he had found, he helped Miki tied up her hair into a ponytail.

Miki swung her ponytail to the side, satisfied with her hair not blocking her vision. Ludwig then carried her up and they got down from the plane. They waited for some time before receiving their luggage from the baggage carousel, and Ludwig unfolded Miki's wheelchair before placing her on it.

"Where is this place?" Miki asked, turning her head to his brothers.

"Zhis is America." Gilbert grinned as he pushed the wheelchair outside the airport.

"Why are we in America? I thought you have world meeting." Miki asked in confused.

"Ve do, but ve're doing it in America." Ludwig explained. He looked at his watch, murmuring, "He should be here soon…"

"Who should be here soon Abang?" Miki overheard her German brother's murmur and asked.

"Zhe representative of zhis country, he should be here to zake us to the meeting's place." Gilbert grinned, "And he's one of my best friends."

_**Kawan Abang**__? I wonder what type of people is he._ Miki thought. She didn't notice Ludwig muttering German curses, mainly because the thought of the loud American causing trouble came to his mind.

Suddenly, a car stopped right in front of them; and not just any car, a black luxurious car, like the one some important person will ride on. Miki stared at the shiny, dark coloured vehicle, and slowly turned to Gilbert.

"…Did you make friends with some big guys?" She asked, still not believing what she saw.

"It's normal. I mean, ve are zhe representative of German, it's no surprise zhey zake us zhere vith zhis." Gilbert laughed and lifted Miki up, carrying her in his arms after he done so. Ludwig folded back the wheelchair and put it into the trunk with the help of a man in black.

_I think I've seen that guy before… _Miki sweat dropped. She remembered seeing the man in black in one of the movies her father watched. After Gilbert got in the car with Miki in his arms, Ludwig got in too. The Prussian then seated Miki beside him. The little girl was surprised that the seat was comfortable and soft…and she dozed off once again.

**~Time skip again~**

The luxurious car stopped outside the famous White House. Gilbert noticed that Miki had slept, and feared the murderous aura she will give for waking her up; he let Ludwig do the thing.

Ludwig, although confused with his brother's actions, still wake Miki up with a light shake on her shoulders.

"Schwester…Miki, wake up." He said in a soothing voice.

But please do not forget that Miki is a Malaysian, and being waken up for three times is her limit. Miki's eyes were snapped open and she sent a cold and deadly glare which says "I'll kill you" with the familiar murderous aura surrounding her for the third time.

Apparently Ludwig was shocked as he just froze like a statue after seeing Miki's condition. Now he knows why his brother letting him waking Miki up…

Gilbert held back his laughter as he opened the door. Ludwig just glared at him and turned back to his Malaysian sister, "Miki, ve're here." He said nervously. Miki glared at him and slowly sat up. She rubbed her eyes and looked outside the opening door.

"Where is this place?" She asked, half sleepily.

Gilbert chuckled and reached out his arms. Miki reached out hers too, and Gilbert picked her up.

"Zhis is our meeting place." He explained with a grin.

Miki stared at the huge white building in front of her. She definitely had seen this building before…Right! There was once a movie showing up with this building in it! What was it called again? Something about 'Olympus'…

As Miki was too busy with her own thoughts, she didn't realize that Gilbert had put her on the wheelchair. She only realized it when she found out her sight became low.

"You'll meet some interesting people here." Gilbert told her as he grinned. Miki stared at him.

_In…teresting people?_

* * *

**Translate:**

**Apa tu? = What's that?**

**Terima kasih= Thank you**

**Minta maaf= I'm sorry**

**Maafkan saya= Forgive me**

**Tak ada apa-apa abang= It's nothing, brother**

**Terima kasih banyak-banyak= Thank you very much**

**Kawan Abang= Brother's friend**

**Eh~~I found out that there are repeated words in this translations~Oh well, hope you guys don't mind~XD**


	6. Meeting other countries: Axis and Allied

**Soooo sorry for the late update! I really wanted to update ASAP, but since I have school last Saturday, as a 'hari ganti' for the Deepavali's holidays, I'm forced to go to school and update late for this chapter. Hope you guys don't mind.**

* * *

The siblings were leaded inside the White House by a butler. Miki was amazed by the inside of the building. She had a sudden urge to explore the whole building, but she knew her brothers won't let her.

"Hey! Miki!"

A familiar woman's voice was called to the little girl and she turned around. Her eyes widened in surprise and a broad smile was planted on her face.

"Cik Elizabeta! Encik Roderich!" Miki called out to the two.

Gilbert released his grip on the handles and let Miki drove towards them. The little girl reached out her arms to the Hungarian woman, wanting her to carry. Elizabeta responded her request by lifting her arm and carrying her. Miki wrapped her arms around the woman's neck and giggled childishly.

"How are you doing? I presume that pervert didn't do anything to you did he?" Elizabeta smiled at Miki but glared at Gilbert.

"For zhe last zime I von't do anything to my _klein schwester_!" The albino shouted.

"It's ineloquence when you're saying it with a red face." Roderich pointed out calmly, earning a shout of protest from the albino.

Miki stared at the Austrian man. Roderich noticed her stare and turned to her, "What?" He asked.

Miki smiled and reached out her arms. Roderich was confused.

"She wants you to carry her." Elizabeta said. Roderich stared at the smiling child for a while before reaching out his arms and carry her. Miki giggled cutely as she clutched onto Roderich's shirt.

"…You look like a family." Ludwig, who was silent for a long time finally spoke. After hearing this, both Elizabeta's and Roderich's face were heated up.

Gilbert can feel thunder roaring above his head. He quickly snatched Miki away and started babbling about the two countries aren't couples. Elizabeta's face darkened when Gilbert denied the fact she and Roderich are together; taking out her frying pan, she hit it on his head. Both Miki and Roderich sweat dropped. As the three countries were talking, a voice called to them. Miki recognized the voice as British.

"Germany!" The voice called out.

**~England's P.O.V~**

I called out to the tall blonde. Besides him, were his Prussian brother and the ex-couples.

"Vhat is it?" Germany asked.

"The meeting's room a mess. If you don't go in there and take control of things, the meeting cannot be started!" I growled.

"Again?" Germany sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

That was when I saw someone besides the countries with him. A little girl, seems to be at the age of 7-10, was hiding behind the blonde's legs. She has light chocolate hair tied into a pony tail and large golden-brown eyes…Strange, I never seen a person with golden eyes, except for my magical friends of course. What surprised me are not her eyes, but the fact that she was sitting on a wheelchair.

"Who's this?" I asked, pointing at the girl.

"Zhis is our schwester!" Prussia grinned as he crouched down to the girl's eye level, "Miki, zhis is zhe representative of England."

I never knew the Germans had a sister; maybe she's a new country, "What country is she?" I asked.

"She's a human." Germany answered. A human? Now this is quite peculiar.

The little girl stared at me with her golden-brown orbs. I thought it is the best of me to introduce myself, since I'm a gentleman. I reached out my hands, as I introduced myself with my human name, "I'm Arthur Kirkland, love, nice to meet you."

**~Normal P.O.V~ **

Miki stared at the British man in front of her, or should I say…his eyebrows. Miki never seen anyone with large, bushy eyebrows. Arthur raised a brow when he saw Miki was trying to hold back her laughter.

"Ma-maaf…I'm Miki, _selamat berkenalan_, hehehe…" Miki giggled.

Arthur found her accent familiar. He turned his head to Ludwig and asked, "She's not German, is she?"

"_Nein_, she's Malaysian." The German answered.

"Ah…Malaysia, no wonder her accent seems familiar. Malaysia…" England said as he thought of the country he had once occupied. The Islamic nation sometimes gets on his nerves and his face darkened with black clouds forming on his head when he thought of this.

"Urm…Are you alright?" Miki asked cautiously when she saw Arthur's expression changed. The blonde snapped back to reality and gave her a small smile.

"Ah, yes, I'm fine love. Thank you for your concern." He said. Miki stared at him and nodded.

"Come now, Miki, let's go to the meeting room." Elizabeta said as she began to push the wheelchair towards their destination.

Miki waved to her brothers and the other two countries, gesturing them to keep up. Ludwig and Gilbert exchanged glances with Arthur and Roderich before following them.

**~Meeting room~**

Miki can hear loud noises from the hallway. As they slowly approached the meeting room, the noises became louder. Miki was a little worried with the people she might meet. She turned her head to Ludwig. The German knew what concerned her and he patted her head,

"It's alright." He said. Although it was a short line, Miki felt more comfortable when she heard her brother said that. She nodded.

Arthur opened the door, and Miki peeked inside from behind Gilbert. She saw:

A man with black hair tied to a ponytail was trying to run away from another man who was much bigger than him, plus he also wore a scarf; Another man with short brown hair with a curl on the left side of his head was also running away from a blonde with shoulder length hair; And there was another man with short blonde hair and wearing glasses was bugging a man with short black hair.

Miki looked at the people in curious. Suddenly, she felt a murderous aura spreading from beside her and slowly turned her head to the side: Ludwig had the scariest expression on his face, making Miki scared and scooted to Elizabeta.

"ALL OF YOU STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

A loud 'bang' was heard as Ludwig spoke. All the people in the room turned towards the German who had his fist on the table. Miki can see smoke coming out from beneath the German's fist.

"Ve~Doitsu, you're here~" The man with a curl on his head quickly run towards Ludwig and hid behind him. The blonde who was chasing him immediately stopped at his tracks when he saw Ludwig.

"AHH! IT'S GERMANY!" The man gave a girly shriek and ran away. Miki sweat dropped as she watched the man kept shrieking and ran off, far away from her brother.

"Germany-san, you have finally arrived." The man with short black hair got up from his seat and walked towards Ludwig, ignoring the man with the glasses.

Miki peeked from behind Elizabeta. At the same time, the man with the curl was turning his head towards her direction. The two stared at each other.

"Ve~who is this cute _bella_?" The strange man _(Miki thought so)_ asked as he went to her side.

"She's our klein schwester. She's human." Gilbert grinned as he patted Miki's head, who had just gone over to the albino's side. Miki turned her head to her brother as she thought,

_Why is Abang Gilbert calling me human? Aren't we all humans?_

"Ve~I never know that Doitsu had a cute human _sorellina_~" The strange man said as he knelt down until his eye level was the same as Miki's.

"My name is Feliciano Vargas, I'm the representative of Italy, nice to meet you bella!" The man said cheerfully.

"I'm Miki…" Miki said shyly.

"Ohonhonhon~she is a beautiful girl."

Miki turned her head to the voice; it was the man who had ran away after seeing her brother.

"_Bonjour~mademoiselle_, I'm Francis Bonnefoy, I'm the representative of France." The man said as he handed a rose to her, "This is for a _belle fille_ like you." He winked.

"Francis! Get your frog face away from her! You pedo!" Arthur yelled when he noticed the blonde was getting nearer to the little girl.

"You've got a problem? Black sheep?" Francis turned back to Arthur and glared. The two then started to bicker.

Miki watched the two adults bickered. Suddenly, there was a large shadow covered her, making Miki looked up from whatever she was seeing.

"Hi there, little sunflower," The man standing in front of her gave a friendly smile as he handed her a sunflower, "My name is Ivan. Ivan Bragnisky."

Miki took the sunflower from Ivan. She smiled at him, "Thank you, I like sunflowers."

"You do? I'm very happy." Ivan smiled back, but his smile soon faded and was replaced by a dark grin, "So, become one with Mother Russia, da?"

"Eh?"

"Aiya! Stop saying things like that! You're scaring her aru!"

Miki blinked and when she came back to earth, she realized she was carried by the man with a ponytail.

"_Zhen shi dui bu qi_, are you alright?" The man asked, turning his head to Miki.

_Chinese?!_ Miki thought happily, "_Ni shi hua ren_?" She asked. It's been a long time since she heard one of her native languages.

The man looked surprise, "_Ni hui shuo hua yu_?" Miki nodded happily. The man smiled, "_Wo shi Wang Yao_." The man introduced himself.

"_Wo shi Miki, dan shi ni ye ke yi jiao wo Xue Li_." Miki said. Yao nodded thoughtfully. The two then started to have a conversation in Chinese.

"_Dui le, wo jie shao yi ge ren gei ni ren shi_." Yao said as he turned his head to Ludwig's direction. He called out to the person beside the German, "Kiku!"

The man, called Kiku, hesitated a little before walking towards Yao. Miki looked at him in curious, as he had no expression on his face. Yao smiled as he wrapped an arm around his neck.

"_Xue Li, zhe wei shi wo de di di, Ben Tian Ju, ta shi ri ben ren o_!" Yao then turned to the man beside him, "Kiku, this is Miki."

The man looked at Miki and slightly bowed, "I'm Honda Kiku, _yoroshiku onegai shimasu_."

"Ah…_Miki desu_, yoroshiku…" Miki also bowed although she was in Yao's arm.

"You can speak Japanese too?" Kiku asked in surprise. Miki nodded, "I've been in Japan before…"

Kiku smiled a little. He then started talking to Miki in Japanese, but also in other language as Miki wasn't that good talking in Japanese. Their conversation was interrupted by a loud voice which can compete with Gilbert's.

"Hey! Who is that little duddete?"

Before Miki knew it, she was lifted high up in the air. She screamed in shock and in fright. She saw the man with glasses. He was the one lifting her.

"Yo little duddette! I'm Alfred, the hero!" The man grinned as he spun around with Miki in the air. The little girl screamed in fright.

"Alfred! Put her down! Can't you see she was scared?" Arthur stopped his quarrel with Francis and shouted at the short blonde haired.

"Okay, okay, old man…" Alfred muttered as he stopped spinning and proceeded to put Miki down on the ground.

"Alfred, Vait…!" Ludwig shouted, but it was too late.

As soon Miki's feet touched the ground and Alfred had removed his hands, the little girl immediately fell down.

"AAHHH!"

Followed by a loud 'thump', the room became silent as everyone stopped their doings. Ivan stopped chasing Yao and the Chinese man stopped running away; Both Francis and Arthur stopped bickering; Kiku and Feliciano stopped talking; all of them turned their heads to Miki and Alfred, while the latter's face became pale in shock. Miki struggled to get up by using the strength of her arms.

"Ugh…_Sakitnya_…" Miki groaned. Ludwig and Gilbert hurriedly went to her side. The albino picked Miki up and carried her in his arms.

"Are you alright Miki? _Mein Gott_, please tell me you're alright!" Gilbert said anxiously.

"I'm fine, Abang Gilbert, you need not to be that worry. I've only got a few scratches, better than a broken arm." Miki said cheekily.

"Don't say zhings like zhat." Ludwig gently knocked Miki's head as a warning. The little girl turned to him and grinned.

Ludwig then turned his head to Alfred. The latter can see the fire in his eyes and immediately freaked out. He held up both his hands in defense as he stammered, "I-I don't k-know that h-h-h-her legs got problem!"

"Abang Ludwig, it's alright, really. I'm not hurt." Miki said to her brother when she saw that Ludwig was serious. She quickly tries to calm him down.

Ludwig glanced at Miki, before lowering his grasped fist. He glared at Alfred, before gently patted his sister's head. Alfred quickly hid behind Ivan, although he was also afraid of the Russian.

"What happened to her legs?" Francis asked as he crossed his arms.

Both Gilbert and Ludwig frowned and exchanged glances before looking at Miki. The little girl knew what they are concerned about. She silently nodded as a sign. Ludwig sighed and said,

"Her parents died in an accident in Brazil. Zhey sacrificed zhemselves for her. She vas saved, but unfortunately it cost her legs."

Miki's whole body was shaking as she listened to every single words coming out from Ludwig's mouth. The picture of the accident came to her mind. She tried to hold back her tears, but still let some to run down. Gilbert patted her back, soothing her in his native language.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, love." Arthur said sheepishly. Although he suspected something before, he doesn't know it was that serious.

Miki shook her head, "It's fine. I have Abang Gilbert and Abang Ludwig as my new family now. I need not to worry being alone again." She said with a smile.

The others smiled back. Alfred stepped forward as he scratched his cheek, "Er…I'm sorry about just now, if I know your legs have problem, I won't do that." He apologized.

"It's okay, Abang Alfred." Miki smiled.

"What those last words supposed to mean?" Alfred asked.

"It means 'Big brother Alfred'."

"COOL! I'm a big brother? That was awesome!" Alfred shouted happily and took Miki away from Gilbert's arms. He started spinning her around again, minus the part he lifted her up.

"ALFRED! Stop spinning Miki!" Arthur shouted again, but this time Alfred ignored him.

"Ve~I really like to have a sorellina like Miki~" Feliciano said.

"I don't mind calling you 'big brother', Abang Feliciano." Miki said in Elizabeta's arms. She was taken by the Hungarian woman when both Ludwig and Arthur smacked Alfred on his head making the American collapsed as Ludwig had used a bigger force.

"Ve? You want to be my sorellina? Ve~~I'm so happy~" Feliciano said happily.

"Ohonhonhon, I'm sure you don't mind me being your big brother?" Francis grinned. A sly grin.

"Get away from her you pervert!" Elizabeta whacked the France with her frying pan to the wall.

Miki giggled as the other countries went to her side, asking to be her 'big brother'. That was when Gilbert snapped.

"Zhat's it! Vhat are you guys zhinking?! She's my klein schwester!" The albino shouted as he snatched Miki away from Elizabeta and hugged her tightly.

"Where do you think you're hugging at?!" Elizabeta shouted and hit Gilbert. The albino dropped Miki, but Ludwig caught her in time. The German sighed.

"At zhis rate, zhe meeting can't be started…"

Miki only laughed softly. She was glad to meet her brothers' friends.

* * *

**Translation: **

_**Klein scwester= little sister (German)**_

_**Selamat berkenalan= Nice to meet you**_

_**Nein= No(German)**_

_**Bella=pretty girl (Italian)**_

_**Sorellina=little sister (Italian)**_

_**Bonjour~mademoislle=Hello~miss (French)**_

_**Belle fille=Pretty girl (French)**_

_**Zhen shi dui bu qi= I'm really sorry (Chinese)**_

_**Ni shi hua ren?=You're Chinese? (Chinese)**_

_**Ni hui shuo hua yu? =You can speak Chinese? (Chinese)**_

_**Wo shi Wang Yao=I'm Wang Yao**_

_**Wo shi Miki, dan shi ni ke yi jiao wo Xue Li= I'm Miki, but you can call me Xue Li (Chinese)**_

_**Dui le, wo jie shao yi ge ren gei ni ren shi= Oh yeah, let me introduce you to someone(Chinese)**_

_**Xue Li, zhe shi wo de di di, Ben Tian Ju, ta shi ri ben ren o!=Xue Li, this is my brother, Honda Kiku, he's Japanese! (Chinese)**_

_**yoroshiku onegai shimasu=Nice to meet you(Japanese)**_

_**Miki desu=I'm Miki(Japanese)**_

_**Sakitnya…=It hurts…**_

_**Mein Gott=My God(German)**_


	7. Meeting other countries: the Nordics

**Mimi-chan and aliling-chan: Yes, Miki will meet Malaysia, but that will be after a few chapters. So please be patient and wait, okay? ^^**

* * *

Miki sat on her wheelchair as she watched the meeting room once again became havoc. Beside her, stood Roderich.

Elizabeta was hitting Gilbert countless time with her frying pan since the two got into another argument; Francis and England were doing the same thing, minus the hitting part; Alfred then joined Francis in arguing with the Britain; Ludwig started to yell at the top of his lungs to get the countries' attention. Everyone pretended not to hear the German, or maybe because they were too loud, they didn't hear him at all.

Miki shifted to Roderich's side and hid behind him when she saw Ludwig's scary face. She looked up at the Austrian and asked him, "Are they always like this?", with a quiet nod from Roderich as a reply. Miki sighed as Ludwig started to yell again. She heard some noises behind the door. The door then suddenly burst opened, following by a loud voice,

"THE KINGOF SCANDINAVIA HAS ARRIVED!"

"AAHHH!"

Miki nearly fell since she was just in front of the door when it opened; luckily Roderich caught her before she did fall, but not the wheelchair. The heavy metal landed on the ground, making a loud noise, and gaining everyone's attention. All of them looked at the door.

"…Why are you guys staring at me?" The culprit asked in a nervous tone.

Miki turned her head, and saw a man with short wild blonde hair and blue eyes. Beside him was another man with light blonde hair and dull blue eyes, he also had a curl floating beside his head. Miki watched as the latter reached out his hand, got the former's necktie and started to strangle him.

"ACKK! Nor…NORWAY! I can't breathe…" The blonde haired cried as he tried to get back his necktie from the man beside him.

"Anko, you nearly hurt someone." The one doing the strangling said unemotionally.

"Ah…his face is getting purple..." Miki pointed out when she saw the one being strangled was half dead.

The light blonde haired looked at her, then at his victim, before releasing the neck tie. His victim's body then fell onto the ground as he (victim) tried to catch his breath.

"Um…Are you alright?" Miki asked worriedly at the man on the ground.

"I'm fine…" The man looked up and saw Miki, his eyes shone like stars. He ran over to Roderich and snatched the little girl from the Austrian's arms.

"What a cute little _pige_! Hey, what's your name? Where do you come from? Why are you here?" He asked in excitement as he started spinning around with Miki in his hands. Of course, she screamed in fright again like when a certain American had done the same thing.

The man suddenly stopped spinning, much to Miki's relieve. She heard the man carrying her saying, "Aw~why do you stop me Sweden? I'm having fun."

"But not her." A cold voice replied.

Miki looked up. She saw a tall man, with short light blonde hair and green eyes. He also wore glasses. His hands were put on the blonde's shoulder, stopping him from spinning and saving Miki from another heart attack. Beside him, were another two men. One had short blonde hair and violet eyes and had a cute face; the other had violet eyes too, but with silver-white hair, his face resembles the one with the curl floating beside his head. On his shoulder, stood a puffin.

"She isn't? I thought kids love these. I remember spinning Ice once when he was young; he looks like he had fun."

"NO I DON'T YOU IDIOT!" The silver-white haired shouted angrily, "I nearly had a heart attack!"

_Same goes for me…Only twice…_Miki thought as she sweat dropped.

"Hahaha, Miki doesn't like zhings going fast, Matthias." Gilbert laughed as he walked over to the blonde. Miki reached out her arms, and Gilbert picked her up.

"She doesn't? I don't know…And why are you calling by my human name Prussia?" The man, called Matthias asked in confuses. Gilbert leaned in and whispered at his ear, "She's human; she doesn't know we are countries."

"Eh?! Is that so?!" Matthias exclaimed loudly, making Miki yelped in fright and she hid her head into Gilbert's chest. Poor Matthias was strangled again.

"I forgot to zell you she hate loud zhings too, it makes her scared." Gilbert grinned mischievously.

"ACKK! You…should've told me sooner…ACKK! N-NORGE! Stop strangling me!" Matthias cried.

The one strangling Matthias released him and walked towards the siblings, leaving the poor blonde on the ground choking. Miki heard footsteps and she slowly looked up from Gilbert's chest. The man with the floating curl reached out his hands to her.

"I'm Lukas Bondevik; I'm the representative of Norway." He said with no expression on his face, "And that idiot is *Matthias Densen, the representative of Denmark."

Miki timidly reached out her hand, "I'm Miki…Miki Wu Beilschmidt…" and she shook hands with Lukas.

"Beilschmidt?! Isn't that your family name Gil?" Matthias exclaimed after he had recovered from the strangling.

"Yep, Miki's my kleine Schwester!" Gilbert announced proudly.

"Little sister…" Lukas murmured. He disappeared in front of Miki's eyes and appeared again beside the silver-white haired man.

"Emil…call me big brother…" Lukas murmured at the man's ear.

"Stop it! I'm not going to say that!" The silver-white haired shouted.

"Big brother…"

"NEVER!"

Miki looked I confuse as the silver-white haired man trying to get away from Lukas, while the latter kept murmuring something at his ear, making him even angry.

"Emil is Lukas's little brother. Lukas always wanted him to call him big brother, but Emil just won't do it."

A voice explained the situation for her. Miki turned and saw the tall man with glasses and the man with a cute face. The latter smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Tino Vainamoinen; I'm the representative of Finland." He said as he gave her a box wrapped in a colourful wrapping paper, "This is your Christmas present for being a good girl."

"But…Christmas hasn't…"

"Don't mind it, who says you can't give presents even if it isn't Christmas?" Tino laughed. Miki looked at him with wide eyes, and then she smiled, "Terima kasih…"

"That isn't a German word, is it?" The tall man spoke, startling Miki.

"Oh, this is Berwarld Oxenstierna; he's the representative of Sweden. Despite he looks scary; he actually is a good guy." Tino introduced the tall man beside him to Miki. Miki nodded thoughtfully.

"You haven't answered my question yet." Berwarld said unemotionally. His cold voice made Miki scared and she started trembling with tears rolling.

"Ah ah, Su-san, you've made Miki scared." Tino said as he patted the little girl's head, trying to comfort her. Berwarld, on the other hand, appeared to be shocked by Tino's words, and he started to sweat nervously when Miki looks like she was going to cry at any minute.

In the end, Gilbert was the one managed to comfort the scared little girl.

"If she isn't a German, what is she? And her name is quite weird." Matthias asked as he appeared at Tino's side.

"Here ve go again…" Gilbert sighed. He started to explain the whole story about Miki to the three Nordics. Miki had gone to Ludwig's side before Gilbert started talking.

Despite Gilbert lowered his voice, Miki can still hear some keywords about her past. Her small fist grabbed onto Ludwig's shirt firmly. The German sensed her body shaking and he comforted her in a soothing voice. After listening to Gilbert's story, the three Nordics frowned, even Berwarld.

"Poor girl…Losing her family in a night." Tino said sadly.

"So you're taking care of her?" Berwarld asked.

"Yep, she said she vanted to come vith us, and I always vanted a little sister." Gilbert grinned.

"Well, let me, the King of Scandinavia, help you with, you are my best buddies." Matthias announced as he wrapped an arm around the albino's neck.

Gilbert laughed as he took down Matthias's arm from his neck, "_Danke_, but no zhanks, me and West can look after our Schwester well."

"Aw come on Gil! I really like that pige! She's a cute little sister…"

"That last part was your real motive, right?" Lukas said in disgust from behind Matthias.

"WOAHH! Lukas! Don't scare me like that…Wait, where's Emil?"

The Norwegian pointed at Ludwig's direction. There, they saw Emil introducing himself to Miki.

"I'm the representative of Iceland, Emil Steilsson, and this is Mr. Puffin." Emil said as his puffin flew onto his head.

"Birdie!" Miki chirped in excitement.

"I'm not a bird! I'm a puffin!" The puffin shrieked, making Miki jumped, "…It talks…" She said in surprised and amazement.

"Of course I talked." Mr. Puffin said proudly. Miki smiled childishly and pointed at it, "A talking birdie!"

"I'M A PUFFIN!"

Gilbert smiled as he watched Miki laughing childishly at Mr. Puffin's anger with Emil. This is the first time she laughed, and the first time, that happy. The albino saw his brother smiled too, a warm and loving smile.

"Aw~She's so adorable, neh? Su-san." Tino said as he smiled at the Swedish man. Berwarld nodded in agreement.

"A little sister…" Lukas mumbled as he thought for a while, and a smile appeared on his face.

"Aw~Come on Gil, please let me take care of her for a while~" Matthias whined.

"It'll be a disaster if she's in your hands…" Lukas muttered.

"I heard you Lukas!" Matthias shouted, and he was strangled by Lukas again.

Miki heard the commotion from behind and she turned around, and was happened to see Lukas strangling Matthias while Tino trying to stop the former from strangling him to death.

"There they go again…" Emil sighed.

Miki looked at Emil then to the other Nordics. She smiled. A very cute smile.

* * *

**Translation:**

**Pige=Girl (Danish)**

**Danke=Thanks (German)**

***I read others' fanfics and saw they used 'Matthias' as Denmark's name, so I'll just follow them.**

**BTW, when I re-read my fanfic, I found out I've made a terrible mistake in chapter 4…How can Germany drive his way home when they are in Brazil?! I happened to look at the world map in my house and found that it's unreasonable that Germany can drive home since Brazil is in South America…But I'm too lazy to correct/re-write it so I decided to leave it like that, hope you guys won't mind. XD**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I'm sorry to tell you that I'm not going to post any new chapter for some time. My exam is around the corner and I haven't fully mastered what my teachers had taught… Besides that, there are many activities starting to go on in my school so…I hope you guys can understand…**

**Thank you! **


	9. Meeting other countries: Europe

**I'm…BACK! But actually, I can't really come back yet since I'm still having my exam…But I wanted to continue this fanfic so much, I secretly switched on my computer and typed this chapter out. Hope you guys can enjoy! Oh, and I've changed the title for some chapters.**

* * *

Miki sat on her wheelchair as she caressed Mr. Puffin's soft feathers. The bird cooed and was soon asleep in her arms. Miki smiled childishly and looked up from her doings. The meeting room was much more in control now, compared to the previous chapter. The child heard some noises behind her, and quickly scooted away from the opening door. A man with curly brown hair and light tanned skin was clinging onto another man whose face was alike Feliciano's.

"Get off me you bastard!" The man with Feliciano's face shouted angrily.

"Aw~ Come on Romano~" The other whined.

Miki stared at them for a long time, until she heard Feliciano yelling, "_Fratello_!" and running towards the man whose face was alike his. She drove her wheelchair to the Italian's side.

"He's Abang Feliciano's brother?" She asked, looking up at Feliciano, who nodded, "Sì, he's my older brother Lovino."

"Why are you using my human name? And who are you introducing me to?" Lovino said angrily. His brother pointed to Miki, who was staring at him cutely. Lovino's face expression changed.

"_Ciao, bambina_, what's your name?" Lovino asked with a friendly smile. Miki was quite surprise his attitude had changed, but she still replied him, "Miki, I'm Miki."

"Miki? What a beautiful name! What are you doing here?"

"I came here with my brothers…"

"Your brothers?" Lovino asked in confuse.

"Si, she's Doitsu's sorellina! And she said she can become our sorellina too!" Feliciano said happily.

"WHAT?! You said this cute little girl is that potato bastard's little sister?!" Lovino shouted.

"Actually, Ludwig-san adopted her." Kiku spoke.

Miki nodded at Kiku's words. She suddenly felt some weight on the left side of her wheelchair and turned her head around. It was the other man who came with Lovino.

"Hey, Lovino's right, you are cute!" He said cheekily and hugged her. Miki blushed furiously. The man then pulled away and smiled, "_Hola, __Niña_, my name's Antonio, but you can call me Spain too."

"Huh? Um… nice to meet you…"

Miki freaked out when Antonio was took by the collar, and was thrown to the back by Gilbert. The albino hugged her protectively as he shouted, "Hands off my sister Antonio!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE HANDS OFF!" Elizabeta shouted angrily and hit Gilbert on his head with her frying pan. A fight broke out between Elizabeta, Gilbert, and an angry Antonio.

Miki drove her wheelchair away from the three and went to hid behind Roderich. The door was opened again and Elizabeta's frying pan nearly hit the guy if he hadn't dodged.

"What's all this about?" Another person stood out from behind the previous man and frowned. Elizabeta grinned nervously and apologized to them. Miki peeked from behind Roderich.

It was a man, with short, spiky light brown hair and a scar on the right side of his fore head. He also wore a long blue and white striped scarf, and when he stood beside Ludwig, Miki found out that they were nearly the same height! The other was quite short, with choppy blonde hair in a chin-length bob cut and dark flatly-coloured mint-green eyes. He also carried a riffle.

"Nothing, Bruder caused trouble again." Ludwig sighed.

"Hey, I vas just trying to protect Miki, West!" The albino protested.

"And I was just greeting her." Antonio said, feeling wronged.

"Wait, who's Miki?" The first man asked.

Miki came out from her hiding place and went to Ludwig's side. She looked up at the two, feeling rather scared. Ludwig put his hand on her shoulder, assuring her it was fine.

"Zhis is Miki, she's our sister. We adopted her a few days ago." Ludwig said to the two men. He then turned to his sister, "Miki, zhose are Tim and Vash, zhe representative of Netherlands and Switzerland respectively."

"Netherlands? Isn't it called Holland?" Miki asked.

"Yes, you can say that too. Here." The taller man, Tim, answered and gave her a yellow tulip. Miki accepted the flower and smiled cutely at him as she thanked him, "Terima kasih."

"URGH!"

Miki was shocked when Tim and Antonio nosebleed. She turned to Ludwig and cried, "A-Abang Ludwig! That big brother's and Abang Antonio's nose was bleeding!"

"Yes, I see zhat." Ludwig sweat dropped since he knew the reason why Antonio and Tim nosebleed.

"You reminded me of Liechtenstein." The shorter man, Vash, said as he crossed his arms.

"Liech…what?" Miki asked in confuse.

"Lily, his sister, zhe representative of zhe country Liechtenstein." Ludwig answered for Vash.

"Really? Is she here?" Miki asked Vash.

"Unfortunately, she's not here. But I can introduce her to you some other time, I'm sure she will be happy to know you." Vash said. Miki nodded happily.

"Hey! I was wondering since just now…why are you guys using our human names?" Lovino asked.

Miki tugged onto Ludwig's sleeve, "Abang, why are they saying about human names? What are those? And why did Abang Antonio said that I can call him 'Spain'? Isn't Spain a country?"

"Uh…Ja, Spain is a country, vhat Antonio means is zhat he's zhe representative of Spain, and we sometimes use our countries name instead of our real names." Ludwig explained nervously. Fortunately, Miki believed him.

"Oh, is that so? How troublesome, I mean, both you and Abang Gilbert are Germans, what happens if somebody called you by the country names? Will both of you answers him?" Miki asked.

_Vhat a smart sister we have!_ Gilbert sweat dropped at Miki's sharp observation. He turned to Antonio who tapped on his shoulder and whispered, "So, what country is she? Did you guys found a new unexplored country?"

Before Gilbert can answered him, he heard Vash asking Miki the same question as Antonio had asked him, "So, what country are you? A new part in Germany?"

"What do you mean by that?"Miki asked him back in confuse. She turned to Ludwig and pouted, "Abang, nearly everyone asked me this same question since we set foot on this building!"

"WARGH! He vas asking vhich country do you come from! Everyone vas asking zhat too!" Gilbert quickly went to Miki's side and said. The other countries, who knew about Miki's real identity, heard what Gilbert said and they all agreed with that.

"Yeah! We were asking where you came from! Did we confuse you?" Alfred was the first to speak and asked nervously.

"A lot." Miki pouted.

"I am sure that was not the question I asked…" Vash frowned but before he can say anything more, Gilbert pulled him and the rest to a corner and whispered something to them.

"WHAT?!" Lovino shouted loudly, which startled Miki.

"You're too loud!" Vash hit the Italian's head with the butt of his riffle. Lovino whimpered and glared at the Swiss man.

"So, you were saying you adopted a HUMAN girl?" Tim asked as he frowned.

"And she doesn't know we were countries?" Antonio continued in surprise.

"Now I know why she acted so weird when I asked her about what country is she." Vash said.

"Why didn't you tell her the truth?" Lovino asked.

Gilbert glanced at Miki, who was looking at him in confuse, and smiled warmly, "We don't vant to shock her. She lost her family and we're zhe only one she knew before you guys know her. We don't vant to let her zhink zhat she does not belong to zhe family if she knew about our real identities."

"So you're keeping this from her forever? She's a smart Niña, she knows something was up." Antonio said worriedly.

"Ja, we know, we'll tell her if zhat day comes." Gilbert said.

Miki silently went to the group and asked, "What are you guys talking?"

Everybody freaked out and backed away from Miki. The child tilted her head to the side, staring at them in confuse and innocently.

"Damn, I'm bleeding again…" Tim muttered as he and Antonio turned away to cover up their bleeding nose.

Gilbert answered his sister in panic, "Nothing, Miki, we vere zalking about, um…"

"When you should meet Lily!" Vash blurted out.

"Oh, _Akak_ Lily? When? When?" Miki clapped her hands and asked Vash in excitement.

"We…haven't figured it out yet! But we'll tell you after we decide." Lovino said.

Miki looked at Lovino with a hint of disappointment in her eyes for a few seconds. She nodded and said, "Remember to tell me when I can meet Akak Lily!" before going to Ludwig's side.

Gilbert sighed in relieved, "Danke, zhat was close."

"Don't thank me. I only did it because I don't want to see her sad. She reminds me about Liechtenstein a lot." Vash said as he clutched onto his riffle.

"Hmp, don't get the wrong idea potato bastard No.2, I did it because Miki was like a little sister to me." Lovino said crossing his arms.

"You actually wanted to help him, don't you Lovi?" Antonio grinned as he wrapped an arm around the Italian's neck. Lovino shouted angrily, "NO I DON'T! AND GET OFF ME!"

"I guess we can help to keep this secret until the day she finds out." Tim said as he walked past the Spaniard and Italian towards the albino.

Gilbert grinned, "Danke."

* * *

**Translation:**

**Fratello=brother (Italian)**

**Ciao, bambina= Hi, little girl (Italian)**

**Hola, Nina= Hi, little girl (Spanish)**

**Akak= big sister**


	10. Adventure in the Whitehose

**Mimi-chan and aliling-chan: Too bad to tell you that the Asians are not coming up in this chapter. I have other plans for them. So even you won't let me off, I still will. XD (Runs away from you)**

* * *

Soon the meeting had started. Miki felt bored listening to the adults' meeting ad yawned softly. She glanced at Gilbert, who was pretending to listen while reading a porn magazine. Miki tugged on her brother's sleeve.

"Abang Gilbert, can I go out?" She asked.

Seeing Gilbert did not reply, she tugged harder. The albino slightly jumped when he felt someone tugging his sleeve, thinking that he was caught for not paying attention to the meeting. He was relieved when he saw it was Miki who did it.

"Abang Gilbert~" Miki pouted, angry for Gilbert not paying attention to her.

"Huh? Oh, sure, go on." Gilbert said before turning his head back to the magazine. Miki silently opened the door and went out.

She closed the door softly, not wanting to startle the others. She grinned mischievously.

"Adventure time~"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miki drove her wheelchair along the hallway, admiring the beautiful paintings on the wall. She came across a large portrait of a man, with light tanned skin and a nearly-bald head. She stared at the picture for a while before turning to the other side. There, she saw a photo with many people in it. She drove forward to take a closer look at those people. She was shocked when something caught her eyes.

"…Mak? Pak?"

Among the people, there were two faces familiar to Miki. They were Chinese—it can be seen from their Asian features—dressed up in neat attire. One was a woman, with light chocolate hair and a beautiful smile; the other was a man, his right arm wrapped around the woman's shoulder. It was obvious that they were couples.

Miki's eyes watered when she saw the two faces. She never thought she can see her parents' faces again since that accident, although they were an image. She rubbed her eyes to wipe her tears away. She closed her palms and began praying.

Two men were chit-chatting as they walked along the hallway. They saw Miki, with her palms closed and her eyes shut, as if she was praying to a photo. The two men were confused and surprised at the same time; Confused about Miki's doing and surprised that Miki can get inside the building without anyone accompanies her. They went straight to her.

As Miki was too busy praying, she did not realize that there were people approaching. She felt a huge shadow covered her small figure and quickly turned around out of reflex. She saw two men dressed in black with sunglasses. She felt afraid of the two.

"Hey, little girl, what are you doing?" One of them asked friendly.

"I…I was praying…I saw my parents' faces in the picture…They…They died…"Miki answered timidly.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, but how did you get in here?" The other asked.

"I…I came here with my brothers…"

"Your brothers? Where are they?"

"They…are having a meeting…I got bored so I came out…" Miki answered the men's questions while backing away from them. The men noticed this and they slowly walked forward.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you. Now, tell us where you came from." Man in black 1 said as he reached out his hand.

However, as Miki was too afraid, she quickly spun around and drove her wheelchair away in high speed. She only used 0.2 seconds to do so and she was far, far away from them.

"WHAT?! Hey! Come back here kid!" The men shouted and began to chase.

Miki came to a lift, which was opening at the same time Miki arrived. Without wasting any time, Miki drove in and quickly pressed the "close" button. The men attempted to go after her but the door had closed just in time. Miki sighed in relieved and looked at her palms. They were bruised and bled. Her palms rubbed with the wheel producing a large friction which results in her palms wounded. Miki clutched onto her dress and sighed.

She regretted for coming out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After some time, the lift stopped moving and the door opened. Miki turned her head around to see if the men in black were there. Nope, no sign of them. Miki slowly drove out from the lift. She was startle by a familiar shouting,

"THERE SHE IS!"

The men found her. Miki drove away again. Her palms hurt even more but she couldn't care more. She needed to get away from them!

"UFF!"

Miki bumped into someone and she and that person fell down. Her wheelchair was crashed to the other side. Miki quickly get up, apologizing as she did so.

"I'm so sorry! I'm really sorry!"

"It's okay, little girl, why are you in a hurry?"

Miki was surprised to find the man was alike the portrait she just saw. She attempted to answer him, but was shocked that the men in black were even nearer and she began to panic. There's no way to run! The two men then arrived at hers and the man she had knocked down's side.

"Sir, are you okay?" Man in black 1 asked.

"I'm fine, but why are you guys chasing a little girl?" The man who was knocked down by Miki asked. He got up and carried Miki in his arms.

"Well sir, we found her wandering at the hallway and were thinking to take her back from where she comes from. But she ran away." Man in black 2 answered.

"I see. Where do you come from, little girl?" The man then asked Miki.

"I…I don't know. I was following my brothers to a meeting. They were the representative of Germany. They said something about 'World meeting.'" Miki answered timidly.

"World meeting, you say? Then I know where you came from. Before I return you to your brothers, let's get your wounds clean up." The man said, taking Miki's palms and examined it, "It's quite serious, we better get you to the doc right away. You two, take her wheelchair with us."

The men in black obeyed the man's orders and they pick up the wheelchair. Miki thought the man was someone powerful, since the two scary men obeyed him. She kept quiet when she was taken to the infirmary, thinking of her brothers' faces if they found out she was gone. She shivered at the thoughts.

_Big brothers are going to be mad for sure…_She sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few minutes, Miki was pushed out from the infirmary on her wheelchair by the man who had helped her. She looked at her bandaged hands and sighed.

"I'm going to be so dead…"

"Hahaha, that means your brothers care for you, right?" The man laughed. Miki silently nodded with a small smile. She thought she heard Alfred's voice and turned her head around. Sure enough, she can see Alfred running towards them with Arthur.

"Mr. President! Have you seen a girl probably aged 7-10 with light chocolate hair and golden-brown eyes?" Alfred asked the man.

The man pointed down, and Alfred followed his finger.

"Miki! There you are!" Alfred shouted in relieve, making Miki flinched and she hid behind the man.

"Idiot! You forgot that Miki hates loud things?" Arthur knocked Alfred on his head, hard.

"You know her, Alfred, do you? Then I'll leave the rest to you." The man pushed Miki's wheelchair to the American. He crouched down until his eye level was the same as Miki's and patted her head, "Do not get lost again, all right?"

Miki nodded. The man smiled and patted her head one last time before leaving. Miki turned to Alfred, "Who is he, Abang Alfred?"

"What?! You don't know him? He's our president!" Alfred shouted again, making Miki hid behind Arthur this time.

"I've told you to stop that you git!" Arthur scolded and hit Alfred's head even harder.

"Ouch! That hurts you know old man!?"

"Come now, poppet, let's ignore that idiot American. Your brothers are worried." Arthur said as he proceeded to push Miki's wheelchair back to the meeting room. Alfred followed them behind, muttering curses under his breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the meeting room, Miki can see a lot of people gathering there. Among them, there were her brothers, arguing and shouting at each other while the others tried to calm the two siblings down.

"I've zold you I'm sorry, West!" Gilbert shouted.

"Sorry doesn't mean zhat Miki will not be harmed! I've already zold you to keep an eye at her, not your magazines!" Ludwig shouted back angrily.

Afraid of a sibling fight would occur; Miki broke off from Arthur's grip and dashed towards her brothers.

"Abang! Stop it please!" She shouted.

"Wait, poppet, it's dangerous!" Arthur shouted too, afraid that Miki will get hurt if she gets too close to the angry German brothers.

Fortunately, both Ludwig and Gilbert stopped at once when they heard Miki's shouts.

"Miki?!" They both said in unison, and crashed onto the ground as Miki bumped into them.

"AHH!"

"URGH!"

Everyone went silent for a while. They watched as both Gilbert and Ludwig shoved off the heavy wheelchair from their bodies. The German brothers had an arm wrapped around Miki's petite body, protecting her from any harm. The child's whole body was shaking.

"Miki, are you alright?" Ludwig asked.

Hearing her brother's voice, the child looked up. Tears were rolling down.

"Please…please don't fight…It…It was my fault, if I don't go out…" Miki cried.

"Shhh…It's alright, it's not your fault, it's bruder's." Ludwig said softly.

"VHAT?!" Gilbert shouted in surprise and in protest. Ludwig sent him a glare, and Gilbert had no choice but to admit his fault.

"Ja, it's my fault. I should've pay attention to vhat you say." Gilbert said as he brushed Miki's silky hair. Miki looked at them in surprise.

"You…You guys are not angry?"

"Of course we are! Do you know how vorried we are?!" Ludwig scolded. Miki freaked out when she saw the demon face on Ludwig and quickly hid behind Gilbert.

"Maaf…Maaf…Maafkan saya, abang…" She cried.

"West, zhat's enough, I zhink she had already much shock zhen she has now." Gilbert spoke for Miki and hugged his sister protectively. Ludwig sighed.

"Ja, I know…_Warten_, Miki, vhat happened to your hands?" Ludwig asked suspiciously as he took Miki's hand.

"I…uh, hurt myself while trying to run away from the scary workers here…" Miki said nervously.

"VHAT?! Let me see zhat! Is it hurt much?" Gilbert shouted as he snatched Miki's hand from Ludwig's and examined it.

"Not anymore, there was a nice man helped me. Abang Alfred said he was this country's president."

Ludwig turned to Alfred, making the latter slightly jumped.

"Danke, Alfred, for bandaging Miki's wounds." Ludwig thanked him.

"Uh…Actually, it was not me, it was my superior, but I guess I can help you to tell him that…" The American said.

"Well, since Miki had found, let's continue our meeting." Roderich said as he pushed his glasses.

Miki was carried in Gilbert's arms as they went inside. The albino then gave her to Ludwig, who gestured him to do so. The German put her on her wheelchair and turned her to a corner.

"Um…Abang Ludwig, what is this?" Miki asked, glancing at her back.

"Don't zhink you can run away from a punishment." Ludwig said, "Stay zhere until we're finished."

"But Abang~"

"STAY."

Miki pouted and began to sulk at the corner. She noticed a white bear and squealed softly in excitement. She hugged the bear tightly.

"Aw~It's so soft~" She said.

"Actually, he's mine."

Miki freaked out when she noticed there was someone else there. A man with glasses and wavy orange hair sat at the corner beside her. He also loos alike Alfred. Miki, still hugging the bear, asked the man cautiously,

"Who are you?"

"I'm Matthew, Matthew Williams; the representative of Canada." The man said.

"And the bear?"

"I…I don't remember…" Matthew said sheepishly.

The bear turned to Miki, "Who are you?" He asked.

Miki squealed, "A talking bear! Like Mr. Puffin! I'm Miki, and you?"

"Kumajiro." The bear answered.

"Why aren't you joining the others?" Miki asked the Canadian.

"Eh…Everyone…doesn't notice me…" Matthew said in embarrassment and buried his face between his legs.

"Eh~that's too bad. Would you like to play with me? My brother punished me to stay here until they are finished, and I'm bored. Can you and Kumajiro accompany me?" Miki smiled cutely.

Matthew looked up in surprise, "You…You want me to play with you?"

Miki nodded happily. Matthew was delighted. He agreed happily.

**~Extended ending~**

"And zhat's all for zoday." Ludwig concluded.

Gilbert yawned in relieved as he grinned, "Aah~ finally, we can go home now right Miki…" He turned to the corner where his sister was; the wheelchair was there, but not the girl. The albino freaked out.

"EHH?! MIKI?! Where did she go now?!"

Gilbert's shout attracted everyone's attention and they went to the corner.

"Strange, little sunflower couldn't go by herself since her legs were wounded…" Ivan said.

"Ve~did someone take her?" Feliciano asked worriedly. Upon hearing this, Vash loaded his riffle, "That guy is so dead." He said coldly.

"Wait." Elizabeta said softly, holding up a finger to her mouth, "Do you guys hear something?"

Everyone became quiet and listened carefully. They heard a soft snore. The sound came from under the table. Ludwig crouched down to see. There, he found Miki, sleeping soundly with Kumajiro in her arms, beside her, was another man.

"Who's that? He's so dead." Lovino glared.

"Eek! So cute!" Elizabeta squealed and began snapping pictures, "I'm going to use this as my phone's home screen wallpaper."

Matthew heard the commotion and woke up. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a bunch of scary looking faces.

"EEEK! What…What happened!?" The Canadian freaked out.

"We're the one who was going to ask that, _bastardo_! Who the hell are you and why are you sleeping beside sorellina?!" Lovino shouted angrily.

"We…We were just playing…"

"Ohonhonhon~what kind of 'play' is that?" Francis smirked like a pervert.

"It's not what you think! I never did anything to Miki!" Matthew cried. Unfortunately, no one believed him.

Ignoring the others, Gilbert went to pick Miki up and cradled her in his arms. He smiled softly.

"She must be very tired." He said. Ludwig nodded in agreement. Arthur went to them.

"You guys go first; I'll take care of here." He said.

"Danke, England." Ludwig said. Since Miki had fallen asleep, it's fine to use back their country names.

Arthur nodded and sent them to the main door. He watched as the German brothers got into the black luxury car and drove off. His phone suddenly rang. Arthur took it out and looked at the number, his face then darkened. He pressed the "reject" button and went back inside the building.


End file.
